The present invention relates to a dust collecting mechanism for an air pump. More specifically, the present invention relates to the dust collecting mechanism for an electromagnetic vibrating air pump that is mainly utilized for supplying oxygen to a home septic tank and a water bath for fish culture. However, the dust collecting mechanism of the present invention is not limited to application to specific type air pump (electromagnetic vibrating air pump) but can be applied to a general air pump.
As a pump related to a conventional technology, a diaphragm pump shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 is disclosed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-76727). Further, the diaphragm pump of FIG. 18 is constituted with an electromagnet arranged facing a frame in a pump housing 200, a transducer equipped with a permanent magnet, a diaphragm linked with the both end of the transducer and a pump casing portion respectively fixed at both end sides of the frame. Further, the upper portion of the pump housing 200 is provided with a dust collecting portion 201 for suction while removing dust and dirt in atmosphere. The dust collecting portion 201 is constituted with a filter 203 being the nonwoven fabric of synthetic fiber, filter packings 204 and a filter cover 205 that are in turn provided in a nearly square or nearly circular dust collecting chamber 202 formed in the pump housing 200. Further, an intake Su for sucking air is provided on the upper bottom face of the above-mentioned dust collecting chamber 202, intakes 206 of air in atmosphere are formed between the filter packings 204 covered with the filter cover 205. In case of the pump, the nonwoven fabric of synthetic fiber is provided for removing dust and dirt in atmosphere, but it is necessary to narrow the mesh of a filter in order to remove small dust and dirt; therefore, the clogging of the filter is easily generated. When the continuous operation of the pump is carried out in the maintenance works of frequent rinsing and exchanging of the filter and in a clogged state, there occur problems that a flow rate is lowered and the pump provokes abnormal exothermic heat to result in leading to reduction in the life of the pump and claims from users.
In case of the electromagnetic vibrational air pump described in the above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-76727 (refer to FIG. 17), there are problems that dead space is enlarged, miniaturization is impossible and it costs high.